Rise of the New Dark Avatar
by Asriel F. Dreemurr
Summary: Ever since Unulaq bonded with Vaatu a new cycle of Avatar has raised. The Dark Avatar. Now the second Dark Avatar after Unalaq has appeared her name is Yuma and she is an air bender. However, can she and the REAL Avatar coexist together or will one have to get rid of the other.
1. Yuma

"Yuma, come down for breakfast please." Said Yuma's mother Shei Zei. She was an average woman, average height, average face. She had dark hair, but one side died a light purple. It suited her in a way. Her eyes were caramel brown color, she was also a water bender. Her father was a tall man with blonde hair, brown eyes and was a fire bender. Apparently when he was younger he was quite the ladies man.  
"I'm coming mom!" Yuma said and ran down the stairs, air bending a few things along the way, like dishes, and crashed the floor.  
"Yuma! I told you, no bending in the house!" Shei Zei said and sighed. She had another bundle of joy in her arms and she started crying from the sound of crashing plates.

"Oh! Sorry mom!" Yuma said and quickly stopped air bending.

For Shei Zei and Li, her father, they were not quite sure how their daughter became an air bender. A fire bender or an water bender, that would be understandable. No one in the family was a air bender, they were rare to find. Another strange thing about Yuma is that when she learned to start air bending strange red markings appeared on her chest and upper abdomen area. They took her to see the doctor but even they didn't know what it was. They just said that it was a birth mark, but her parents were not completely convinced. It just didn't make sense.

Yuma sat down at the red mahogany table and started piling her plate with food. Mostly fruits and vegetables because her family was a vegetarian, but occasionally Yuma would sneak a cow pig meat once in a while from others. Now she wouldn't call it stealing, just... borrowing for an extended period of time and never returning. Not stealing. Of course not.

Her meal was mostly barely, broccoli, and rice. It was plain, but then again Yuma was used to it. Nenmei, Yuma's young sister sat at the table. There were four children in the family. Yuma, being the oldest she was turning eighteen tomorrow. Nenmei the second oldest. She was real quiet and shy. She preferred the company of books than other humans. Then there was Shen, the only boy out of the kids. He was the one who wanted to be like his father. He was also a fire bender. The youngest was Zui, the baby.

"Hey Yuma, can you teach me how to air bend now!" Nenmei said as she gobbled food inside her fourth, stuffing it till she couldn't fill it anymore.  
"Nenmei, we told you before, only the Avatar can learn all four elements."

"Then how come you're an air bender!" Shen said picking at his food before deciding to eat it.  
"We don't know Shen, it's a mystery." Said Shei Zei as she rocked the baby back and forth, hoping to relax the baby and let her fall back to sleep.  
"But it doesn't make any sense mom!" Shen said, finally deciding to eat his broccoli. Their father Li was now coming into the dining room area.  
"Well Shen Yuma is just special. That's all."  
"I don't know if I should consider that a bad thing or a good thing." Yuma said. "But it doesn't matter really." She finished her plate of food, put it in the sink and left to go outside.

It was a cold morning in Yuma's small village, Kami. It was full of spirits of course almost every place was full of spirits ever since Avatar Korra opened the spirit gates. Many people have gone against the spirits roaming and living together with humans, but some, like Yuma quite enjoy it. To her the spirits were her only true friends. There were vines growing everywhere, most of the people had made their homes around the vines so that the spirits and humans could live together peacefully, so far it had worked.

Yuma went a couple of houses and toward a lake with spirits surrounding it. There were only a few humans there, the spirits probably didn't want some humans inside the Lake of Healing without a purpose. Getting spirits to trust humans was a long and tiring process. Most people had just given up completely. Many have even gone on hunts to kill all the spirits. Some would consider it a war with the spirits. As Yuma approached the lake she was greeted by a bipedal white fox like spirit. It looked at Yuma and smiled.

"Welcome back Yuma, how have you been?"

"Fine Den. You?" Yuma said and dipped her feat in the relaxing Lake of Healing. She gave a content sigh.

"Oh you know. Unwanted humans pestering us." Den looked off into the distance and saw two young kids hide as soon as they saw they were spotted. "You can come over here little ones, we won't bite."

The kids looked at each other then one brave soul quietly walked over to Den, looked up at him and stared. Den smiled down at him and patted him lightly on the back. "You are welcome here young humans." The boy smiled, called his friends and they all ran over to the Lake of Healing making a splash as they dived in the lake. A few spirits got wet, but laughed it off and splashed them back. Yuma thought it was quite cute. Den decided to sit down next to Yuma. He flicked her at the back of her head and smiled.

"How long has it been since Avatar Korra opened the spirit portals?"

"Maybe about sixty years? I also heard that the new Avatar is learning how to air bend. Though she is having trouble."

"Well the Avatar is originally an earth bender. Air is like the co-oposite of air. I can understand why." Yuma said. The kids were swimming around happily, some of the spirits were playing with them. It was good to see humans and spirits living together in peace.

"Well look who it is. If it isn't Yuma the air bender." Said a voice.

"And with her spirit friends no doubt!" Said another.

Everyone, except the kids playing with the spirits, looked over to a group of kids looking smug and tough. Yuma recognized them Shun Tey and his group of friends, they constantly caused trouble for Yuma and the spirits. She even saw Shun Tey kill a spirit. Oh it made her absolutely furious. She disliked them very much, and she knew that the other spirits did so too.

"Begone with you humans! You and your ugly friends aren't welcome here!" Snarled Den angrily. Some of the spirits roared at them in approval, but Shun Tey and his friends just kept their smug look on their faces.

"Listen to that Shun Tey! The lowly spirits are trying to tell us what to do!" Snorted one of Shun Tey's friends. They all laughed. Yuma glared at them, stood up and walked over to them.

"How about all of you get out of here. They said you are not welcome here so leave."

"Oh, now you are telling what to do Yuma?" Shun Tey said bringing his face closer to Yuma's. They both could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"Man, you're breath smells like rotten eggs, what, did you eat your mother's cooking again?" Yuma said with a smug grin. Shun Tey moved his head back and growled at Yuma. The spirits which heard Yuma started laughing, even some of Shun Tey's friends laughed, but they stopped when Shun Tey glared at them.

"This isn't over Yuma, you and your spirit friends will get what they rightfully deserve." Shun Tey said and turned his back to Yuma and her friends and walked away.

"Thanks Yuma," Den said. "Those humans are always causing us trouble. Especially Shun Tey."

"I hope he hasn't been killing the spirits."

"As far as I know the last one he killed was Rein."

"I remember that. Tortured the poor spirit then killed it. I don't understand how someone could treat spirits like that."

"Humans are different." Den looked over at the young children. "But sometimes, the young ones could be our future too. They can become bonded with us spirits and live in harmony."

"That would be nice besides the war that is basically going on."

"Between the spirits and humans. I know... I know." Yuma gave a sigh.


	2. Not Leaving

Yuma and the other spirits spent the rest of the time enjoying each other's company and just having a good time. The younger kids left only a few moments ago, they said something about being hungry and that their parents didn't want them late for lunch. Yuma and the others thought that was fine. As Yuma relaxed in the cool, refreshing lake a pygmy puma walked up to her and planted its behind right next to her.

"Xi Wang?" Yuma said. The puma nuzzled his face into Yuma's arm and purred. "Ah well it's good to see you too." Yuma pet her small puma friend. Den approached the young Puma and scratched her behind his ears.

"It's good to see you again Xi Wang." Den said. "I remember when you were small-err... smaller, I mean you're already small now, but you know what I mean!" Den laughed and pushed the cat into the water. The cat brought his head up above water and started swimming around the lake. Both Yuma and Den laughed.

"That pygmy puma of yours is quite cute. How did you find him again."

"When I was in Ba Sing Se last time with my dad for a business trip. Little Xi Wang was all alone. Her family was killed by humans who wanted the pumas for their meat and fur. I found him though and took him in. Little terror at first, but after some time he warmed up to me and my family and now he's one of my best friends. Same with all the spirits and Mányú my eel hound."

"Where is Mányú by the way?" Den asked, grabbed two blueberry tomato and handed one to Yuma.

"Thanks," She took the fruit and took a bite out of it. "She's probably sleeping, or trying to find me... But-"

"She's here now." Den said and pointed to a sleek green amphibious lizard that was about eight feet tall on and about twenty five feet long. The underbelly was a light green. Mányú saw Yuma and licked her face.

"Ah! Mányú! Stop!" Yuma shouted and the eel hound promptly stopped and wagged her tail. "It's good to see you too." Yuma said with a smile and pet her companion.

Another hour rolled around and Yuma felt the urge to go back home. She enjoyed being with her spirit friends, but she also wanted to spend some time with her family. She was lucky that she even had a family, others weren't that lucky. Yuma arose from the lake and dried herself off with her air bending. Xi Wang and Mányú followed her out of the lake as well.

"Well Den, I should head home, thanks for today it was fun."

"It was fun for us to. Come visit us again soon will you?"

"You bet." She gave him a thumbs up, climbed up onto Mányú, she also helped Xi Wang up onto the eel hound before they set off toward her home.

When Yuma arrived at her house she noticed that there were some strange... individuals outside her house. Well actually there were kids outside her house looking through her window to see the strange individuals. Yuma jumped off her eel hound and looked through the window discreetly to find out what was going on. To her surprise there were two air nomads inside her house. Yuma panicked. Usually when an air nomad shows up at an air benders house they want him or her to leave his or her family and became a monk at the temples. She didn't want to do that. Reluctantly, Yuma entered her home and was first greeted by her sister Nenmei.

"These really strange people want to talk to you." Nenmei said and took Yuma's hand and walked her over to the two air nomads. As she approached they bowed.

"Yuma Zei, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Yun Tong and this is our sister Lu. It is good to finally meet another airbender." Yun Tong said. Yuma wasn't sure how to react, so instead she bowed a little.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. What can I do for you?"

"Well we heard you are an airbender and want to invite you to join us at the Eastern Air Temple."

Yuma was right, they did want to take her away and transform her into a monk. "Yeah... That sounds great and all, but I don't think that is for me."

"But Yuma dear, you'll be able to get a teacher in airbending like you always wanted! Oh you should go." Shei Zei said, almost as if she was pleading for her to go.

"No thank you. I rather stay here with my family and friends."

The two air nomads looked at each other. "You will be able to learn new things out in the Temples, about our history, our culture."

"Like I said, that sounds wonderful, but I'm not interested. So you two can be on your way on your... flying bison. That's how you two got here right?"

"That is correct." Lu said passively.

"Well how about you take that flying bison and take off!" She shouted.

"YUMA!" Shei Zei said, rising up from her seat, knocking it over. "Apologize to them right now!"

Yuma sighed, bowed and apologized begrudgingly before storming out of her house. The children that were by her house before were long gone, probably scared them off by her yelling. Luckily Mányú and Xi Wang were still there, looking concerned. Yuma hugged them both tightly.

"I don't want to leave this place. This is my home, I don't need to see some stinking temple." She began walking and her friends followed her. She led them to a hill that overlooked the village. Yuma sat down and sighed. At each of her sides was her companion tying to comfort her.

"Thanks guys, you two really are great." She looked out at the village. "Maybe I should just take a nap out here, maybe.. that will help me calm down." Yuma slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep... However, what she failed to notice was the group of bandits sneaking into the village.


	3. Vaatu

It was the screams and the smell of burning wood and straw that woke Yuma. She was confused at first, first she thought it was just some kids playing some fire bending tricks and then it got out of hand. Yuma rolled over onto her stomach so that she could have a view of her village. What she saw shocked her. The whole village was up in flames. Yuma stood up quickly, woke her companions in a frenzy. Once they all woke up they ran down to the village together. Everyone was running away from the burning village and out into the wilds. Some people stayed and fought, the benders and the spirits.

They ran to Yuma's house as fast as they could. What Yuma say was reflected in her eyes. Her house burning brightly and destroying her house in a glowing frenzy. She ran inside, hoping to find her family but all she could see were the charred remains of the items from her house. No sign of her family. She prayed that they escaped. The sound of the house creaking and snapping told Yuma that she needed to get out of there right away because it was going to collapse and right when she did the whole building came down in a fiery pit.

Not to far from Yuma's house were some benders, spirits and the bandits fighting. The bandits seemed to be holding their own quite well against the spirits and the benders of the village. A girl screamed to the right of her and she saw a young girl, carrying a stuffed polar bear dog in her arms and a man approaching her.

"Hey! You leave that girl alone!" Yuma shouted and fired a burst of air toward the bandit and he went flying several feet. "Are you okay?" Yuma asked the girl, helping her back on her feet. The girl nodded, but started to cry. "You better go find your parents, leave the village as fast as you can okay? I'm sure someone out there will find you." The young girl wiped a tear from her face, nodded and ran out to the exit.  
"I didn't expect to find an airbender way down here. Thought you were all holed up at the temple." The bandit said. The bandit tossed a ring of fire at her and Yuma deflected it.

"Why burn down the village!" Yuma shouted and made a stronger gale of wind toward him. The bandit flipped out of the way and fired three shots of fire at Yuma's feet causing her to step back.

"I'm just following the orders of our boss. So how about you stay out of our way?" He fired a huge fire missile at Yuma and she only could deflect some of it, while the rest of it burnt her hands.

"Ah!" She grabbed her wrist and clenched because of the pain. The bandit smirked.

"Ah! Somebody, help me!" Shouted a voice.

"Shut up little girl. You'll make a fine gift for our boss." Said a man with a gruff voice. Yuma turned her head to see a large man with a goatee standing over his sister. Yuma's eyes widened in fear.

"Nenmei! Nenmei!" Yuma called out to her sister and Nenmei heard her call.

"Yuma! You have to help me!"

"Shut up!" The man said kicking Nenmei in the stomach.

"Haro, we are not suppose to damage the merchandise. It makes the boss quite angry." Said another bandit.

When Yuma saw that man kick her little sister something snapped inside of her. Something dark and evil that she had yet to understand or feel up till now. Yuma watched as her sister was picked up from the ground and carried off by one of the bandits. Yuma cried out for her sister and the bandit near Yuma grabbed her throat and smirked.

"You'll do for a nice gift too I suppose. Hey, Haro, we have another one over here, this one is an air bender."

Haro turned to see Yuma. "Oh really? That might make the boss happy. Never had a air bender before."

Yuma was speechless for a moment. She wanted to move and attack them... Attack them and hurt them for hurting her sister. Bring them pain and suffering. Make them suffer, oh yes suffer. Suddenly the spirits within the area quickly were shrouded in an envelope of darkness and came out looking dark and malevolent. All the spirits quickly looked toward Yuma, and the bandits near her.  
"What's going on Haro, why are they creepy looking now?" Said the bandit holding on to Yuma.

"You think I know! They suddenly turned into Dark Spirits." Haro stated and began using his earth bending moves to keep the spirits at bay. The other bandits helped him as well. The one holding Yuma though was now just completely terrified. He dropped Yuma and scuttled back to Haro.

"H-H-Haro!?" He shouted.

"What!?" Haro shouted back. The bandit pointed at Yuma and Haro looked. What he saw terrified him as well. Yuma's eyes were shining a dark red it reminded him of the Avatar's bright white eyes, but how could there be two Avatars.

Yuma raised her arm up and a gust of air captured all of the bandits and tossed them a good distance away.

"You will leave this village now and never return." Yuma said in a dark tone. The bandits quickly scattered and left the village, leaving the girl they had in their clutches. The girls were now staring up at Yuma with fear and amazement.

"Y-Yuma...?" Nenmei said, taking her sister's hand. Yuma looked down at her sister with her dark red eyes. "Calm down. They are gone..." Yuma looked away from her sister and lifted herself up with a tornado of air and disseminated the fire leaving the ash and leftover smoke of the fire. As soon as the fire was gone Yuma's eyes returned to normal and feel to the ground.

It was dark and there was nothing really to see, but a red light and a red path leading to a light figure of Yuma. She looked at it, it shock and awe. What was this place, is this a dream? She though and walked to the figure of herself. As she got closer she felt a presence nearby. Something was flying... or swimming in the darkness surrounding her.

"H-Hello... Whose there?" Yuma said weakly. She heard something fly by again, this time it was closer. "Whoever's out there show yourself!"

"No need to get hostile Yuma." Said a voice. A large black and red spirit with tendrils and a single eye in the middle of its head.

"W-Who are you!" Yuma said and attempted to air bend, but nothing came out. "What?"

"You can not bend. Do not worry, I am not here to hurt you. My name is Vaatu."

"Vaatu!? The spirit of chaos and darkness Vaatu? I heard that Avatar Korra defeated you about sixty years ago. How are you here?" Yuma said. Vat swirled around her, his voice calm and collected.

"That is true, but you can not get rid of darkness forever. I may have been defeated but I would have eventually returned. I am still weak thanks to the Avatar. However, now that I fused with Unalaq some years ago my spirit body went into his reincarnation."

"I'm... The reincarnation of Unalaq? Korra's uncle?"

"It seems so." Vaatu said simply.

"So that means... I'm the Avatar... No... A Dark Avatar." Yuma said. She smiled at the thought. "How... interesting. Does that mean I can learn all four elements?"

"Maybe," Vaatu said. "but I wouldn't count on it."

"I must go for now, but I will be here when and if you need me Yuma. You will need me soon. You will." Vaatu said and his voice slowly became an echo.

"Is she alright?"

"I think so, but are you sure you saw it right? Her eyes glowed like the Avatar's?"

"I'm telling you what I saw was true! It was just red and dark. It was scary... Look! She's waking up."

Yuma slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. Nenmei was by her side along with some other people she didn't know. She did see some Beifong metal bending police force in the corner of her eye though.

"Oh I'm so glad you are awake Yuma. I was so worried." Nenmei said, hugging her sister tightly.

"Uhh, good to see you too Nenmei." Yuma hugged her back weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Asked an elderly woman as she touched Yuma's forehead. Yuma batted her hand away.

"I feel fine. I need to go." Yuma lethargically got up.

"Wait! Don't go Yuma! These nice people just want to figure out what is going on with you." Nenmei pleaded.

"Nothing happened. I just snapped, that's all." Yuma looked around. The area was unfamiliar, definitely not her small little hamlet. They appeared to be by the ocean because she could hear it lapping up against the earth. "Where am I?"

"You are in Mushu. We brought your villagers here after your village was destroyed by Lu King's bandits."

"Lu King?" Yuma asked.

"You don't know about Lu King?" The woman asked.

"No, I suppose I'll find out who he is later. I need a place to be alone and think." Yuma said, waved to both of them and left the area. A metal bender followed her wherever she went though, which annoyed her. Finally she found a nice little pond to meditate by. She sat down, took a few deep breaths, and emptied her mind.

"Welcome back Yuma," Vaatu said. "What can I do for you?"  
"Tell me about yourself Vaatu. I expected the spirit of darkness and chaos to be more... malicious, dark, and cruel."  
"All in due time... All in due time young Avatar." Said Vaatu


	4. Air Temple Island

Yuma and Vaatu spent a good amount of time together. Vaatu explaining about his role, about his enemy Raava, what he represented. Yuma found it all to be just fascinating. Never in her wildest dreams did she believe she could be a host for the the great spirit of Chaos and Darkness it was intoxicating. Yuma also noticed that the patterns that were on Vaatu's body were the same patterns that were imprinted on her back. Another mystery solved. Vaatu and Yuma seemed to both be enjoying each other's company extremely. Though that is from Yuma's perspective.

It wasn't long till that Yuma heard the outside noise of the people around her trying to call her back. She was alone with a Beifong guard and now there were a lot of people here. How wonderful. Yuma groaned in umbrage, turned to Vaatu and smiled at him. "It was nice talking you Vaatu, hopefully we can do so again soon."

Vaatu appeared to lower his head to nod. "We can talk whenever you want. I am here and not going anywhere. Be weary though. There are those who would be afraid of our power."

Yuma opened her eyes and saw that here was at least a dozen more people than before. Most were Beifong guards and the other few were some people Yuma had never seen before, besides the old lady that Yuma walked away from earlier. Yuma stood up and attempted to walk away, but a man grabbed her wrist and prevented her from moving forward.

Yuma looked at the man, staring him up and down. He wore Fire Nation clothing, had short chestnut hair and brown eyes. He looked rather young, maybe only about his late 20's.

"If you would please ma'am, not run away from us again. We have some questions to ask of you." Said the man then let go of Yuma's wrist. Yuma glowered, but remained still.

"Alright, what do you want to ask?"

Another man spoke, he wore Fire Nation clothes as well, but had wiry white hair, wrinkles, lusterless pale brown eyes, and wore a headband. "What exactly happened the night when Lu King's men attacked. I heard you made quick work of them using master airbending techniques and there are several eyewitness accounts that your eyes glowed in a similar way of the Avatar's."

Yuma smirked and crossed her legs. "It was nothing. I was just angry and attacked. The glowing eyes was probably just a trick of the eyes by the children."

"But your own sister, Nenmei, admits to seeing it as well. Are you calling her a liar?"

Yuma shook her head. "No, I'm just saying that her eyes are playing tricks on her."

"It is possible, but there are more than one who saw it. Certainly it couldn't be a hoax."

Yuma groaned. "Are these questions really going to help you stop Lu King or are you just here to pester me?"

"Lu King will be dealt with soon enough, but we want to know why your eyes glowed-" Yuma shot up and marched a few feet away from them.

"It was nothing! A hoax! A trick of the eye, can you get that through your thick skulls?"

Yuma proceeded to march off when a Beifong Police bound her hands together with a cold plate of metal. Yuma gasped and tried to run, but then her legs were bound as well making her fall to the floor. "What the hell! What are you guess doing!" Yuma shouted. One of the Police Forces picked her up and began carrying her away. "Where are you taking me you brutes!"

"We are taking you to Republic City. I'm sure someone there can figure out what's going on with you."

"No!" Yuma shouted and bit the hand of the officer. He dropped her for a moment, but a moment was long enough. She jumped up and fired a large burst of air at all of them, knocking all of them down. Yuma then made a small tornado to help carry her away from them. She wasn't able to get to far, just to the docks before a someone earthbended a rock right in front of her. She crashed into it and fell to the floor. "Ow..."

"Stop Yuma! You are only making it worse for yourself!" Shouted the old lady as she rushed up to her.

"Well I don't want to go with you guys to Republic City. No thank you." Yuma proceeded to hobble away when more metal benders wrapped her body in a long metal cord. "You guys seriously won't give up will you." She smirked and made a tornado, whipping around all the metal cords and flitting away as fast as she could. She kept going, trying to escape, but was stopped when a giant rock came up from the ground and Yuma ran straight into it. She groaned, and rolled over onto her back and saw the people standing over her.

"No more running Yuma."

"Hmph..." She said pouting a little and jumped up and gave a burst of air from her feet again, but the metal benders reacted faster and quickly wrapped her up in the metal cord again, more tightly so that she couldn't move. "Ugh! No fair!"

"Quiet girl." Said one of the Beifong police and picked her up and carried her again to the boat in the docks.

The boat took off as soon as everyone was on it. Even Yuma's family was there that gave her some relief, but she didn't really want to go to Republic City. She had no reason to go there and now she was forced too. How wonderful. Yuma was still wrapped up in the cord and was accompanied by several Police force and by at least one of the people who wanted to talk to her. This time it was the young chestnut haired man, his name was Ru. Yuma mostly kept quiet during the journey to Republic City. They kept asking about her glowing eyes, but kept silent about it. She wasn't going to reveal anything about Vaatu.

As the sun set they arrived at the port of Republic City. There were so many spirit vines in the large city. Plus there were Satomobile's everywhere. Yuma had never seen a Satomobile in here little town before, they were quite fascinating. The boat docked and with the forceful help of the police Yuma got off the boat and onto the docks.

"So this is Republic City?"

"It's so big!" Nenmei said brightly.

"So big! Do we get to live here?" Shen asked followed by his ma and pa who looked at each other nervously.

"So where are we going then?" Yuma asked.

"Air Temple Island. There are some experts there who will be able to help us understand what is going on with you." Said Ru. Yuma just smirked, shook her head then sighed.

Air Temple Island was another island away, why they decided to get off one boat and get on another was beyond her. Maybe to let off the cargo and people who wanted to go to Republic City. Yuma's family was not... particularly allowed to follow Yuma to Air Temple Island. So they stayed with a Beifong police officer who showed them where they could stay.

When Yuma reached Air Temple Island was much bigger upfront then in the distance. Plus there were airbenders and air acolytes everywhere. There were even some air bison and flying lemurs. As they docked they were greeted by an elderly lady with a bobbed hair followed by a man with short messy hair.

"Master Jinora." Said Ru, bowing slightly. "This is Yuma Zei."

"The one I heard about... How odd. An airbender though. Have you ever tried becoming an air nomad like us?"

"Interesting thought but no thank you." Yuma said harshly. Ru smacked her over the head.

"Be respectful to her!"

"No it's quite alright." Jinora said meekly.

"I don't know why I'm here, I'm perfectly fine, my eyes didn't glow, blah blah blah..." I said bitterly.

"I see, well we would like to keep you here for further testing just to be sure."

"Keeping me on an air temple island? Probably not a good idea," Yuma said. "I mean, what if something else happens and I tear down the whole Air Temple Island?"

"We would stop you, no worries." Jinora said with her warm smile. She looked over at the man with her.

"Yes, now if you will follow me." The man said. Yuma, as usual was rather hesitant to go, but after a few nudges from Ru she followed.

Before they could even make it inside the Temple are loud—Two loud roars sounded in Air Temple Island.

"Master Kai! There are two monsters attacking Air Temple Island!" Said a trembling Air Acolyte.

"Monsters?" Kai asked. He looked at Yuma then she shrugged.

"Y-Yes! A Pygmy Puma and an eel hound!"

"Xi Wang? Mányú?" Yuma said, surprised that her animal friends travelled so far to find her.

The Pygmy Puma spotted Yuma first and ran up to her, tackling her to the ground and licking Yuma's face with its scratchy feline tongue followed by the noticeable run of the creature. Mányú ran up to Yuma and growled at the anyone who approached her.

"I take it these creatures are yours?" Kai said with a smug smile on his face.

"Huh–Oh yeah, ah Xi Wang c-can you get off please?!" Yuma said through small giggles. The Puma obliged though. "How did you guys find me?" She looked over to Mányú who just gave off a glowing and proud posture. "Oh I see…"

"I see, well I am afraid that your friends will have to stay out here for the time being. Let me show you to your room." Kai motioned her inside which was followed by growls of both of her companions.

"It's okay guys! I'll be back soon okay?" She said, her voice soothing them.

Yuma was guided inside Air Temple Island was ushered into a small room in the female quarters. Small room with the door being a bamboo shoji sliding door. Inside there was a single bed, but it looked more like a giant slab of plaster was just thrown there and added with a blanket and a pillow and called it a bed. There was a single square window that didn't seem to open, but it had a nice view the Island. There was also a small memorial on a desk, someone named Guru Laghima.

"This will be your room temporarily. Please make yourself at home Yuma Zei."

"Just Yuma will do…" She said looking at the room. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Minimally about a week or so."

"A week huh...So is it true, are all of you Air people vegetarians?"

Kai nodded. "We are," He smirked a little. "But that doesn't stop some of us from having a good meat filled meal from time to time."

That made Yuma giggle a bit. "Crazy old man, won't you get in trouble?"

"We get scolded. You should see Jinora when she scolds me." His face became as red as a beet.

"Do you mind if I go outside again?"

"I don't think it would hurt, but when someone comes to get you try not to put up a fight with them Miss Yuma."

"I'll try not to…" Yuma said solemnly and headed outside. Mányú and Xi Wang were awaiting her return in the exact same spot from where she left them not moments ago. At the presence of her they ran up to her again and nuzzled her. "Yes, it's good to see you two again as well."

There were young Air nomads practicing their airbending to the right of her. They appeared to be moving through rotating gates, Airbending gates she believed they were called. Many of them did quite good and gave off glowing smiles, but a few lagged behind and were consoled by their instructor.

Yuma didn't really like being around people all that much so she went off to a secluded part of the Island. It was an Island just a few kilometers away from Air Temple Island and a small burst of Airbending would allow her to go there and she did. It was mostly flora on the island and a statue as well. A girl, standing proud and tall. Looking at her, Yuma felt a strange feeling in her chest and heart. Anger? Sheer bitterness toward her?

There was a golden plaque at the base of the statue that read _Avatar Korra._ Avatar Korra… The one who opened the Spirit Portals and made a third one in Old Republic City. Yuma looked toward Old Republic City and saw the yellowish light shining up into the sky. Avatar Korra really was amazing.

"Admiring the statue Lady Yuma?" Said a voice. It was Ru, he approached her with a warm smile.

"You could say that." Yuma looked up at the statue again, still feeling those same emotions as before. "Did you know Avatar Korra?"

"No, I never had the chance of meeting her before she passed away, but I have had the opportunity to meet the new Avatar."

"I haven't heard much on the new Avatar. What is he like?"

"Jin? Well, as you know he is an Earthbender following the normal cycle of the Avatar." Ru said, and Yuma nodded. "He is a rather cocky boy who thinks he's an all that Avatar although, I feel sorry for him."

"Oh?"

"His parents were killed in a raid on his village, and was alone for quite some time."

"I see, must have been hard."

"I'm sure it was," Ru said looking up at the statue of Korra. "However, when people found out he was the Avatar many welcomed him into their homes. Some say he is spoiled and spends most of his time talking to girls than actually training."

A spoiled Avatar brat. Is a boy like that even fit to be Avatar. Yuma couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

"I think I would like to meet this Jin."

"Perhaps you will. Come, let us go back to the island." Ru said and motioned for Yuma to follow him.

Several testing were done on Yuma, all having some… interesting results. Though they didn't bother telling her what those results were. Yuma was at the docks with her two animal friends.

"This just getting interesting isn't it? I wonder what they have in stored for me. Yet, I don't want to stick around and find out. So," She looked out at the lights of New Republic City. "How about we go there and get away from them!"

Her two companions stared at her for a moment then to New Republic City. Mányú jumped into the water and Xi Wang and Yuma both climbed onto her back. Eel hounds are fast swimmers and Mányú took off like a torpedo towards the city.


	5. The Base Part 1

The swim to New Republic City was only about a ten minute swim thanks to eel hounds being extremely fast swimmers. Yuma watched with a gleeful smile on her face as Air Temple Island went further and further into the distance.

Mányú climbed up onto the road of New Republic City and licked some of the saltwater from her scales. It was busy, all the buzz and moving around surprised her. It was certainly more busy than Air Temple Island or her home.

Two people saw her appear from the water and come to land with her two companions and were now just staring at her, like she had grown an extra head or something. Yuma gave them a small smile, waved and walked away.

"Republic City is huge, I never really thought I would come to such a big city." Yuma said staring up at all the tall buildings. There were a few spirit vines here and there, but most had stayed in the vicinity of the Spirit Portal.

"Excuse me Miss? Perhaps I could interest you in a Korra Kabob?"

"What?" Yuma looked over at a vendor selling kabobs and hot dogs. "A Korra Kabob?"

"Yes! They have been popular for years and still are! Each piece of meat gives off it's special flavor." The vendor grabbed a Kabob and pointed to the bottom piece and worked his way up. "First we have a succulent piece of Yak. It hails from the water tribes itself giving it a good selection of meat. Anyway, it is juicy and tender. Next we have Tiger seal which also comes from the Water Tribes, we like to give this one a fresh and easy taste that is simple, but at the same time great.

but we give it some spices to give it a rustic and earthy taste. Sounds delicious right?"

Yuma couldn't help but feel intrigued about this… Korra Kabob for some reason. It wasn't the names, but perhaps the meat itself. Being a vegetarian and only eating meats on several occasions was tiring and here she was, smelling the succulent odors of the freshly cooked Korra Kabob right in front of her. She could feel her mouth salivating.

"Next we have Catgator meat now with its rather tough meat it is hard to cut it and cook it right. We also give it some good rustic and earthy flavors which isn't hard, but we had some spices to make it more appetizing. Lastly," He pointed to the top piece. "An Armadillo bear commonly found in the Fire Nation. We give this piece of our Kabob a good share of out flavourful spices that are sure to knock the socks out of you or clear up those sinus you have!"

Yuma smiled, still thinking how delicious it sounded. "Question," She said looking at the vendor. "I noticed that each of them are from their own nation except there are two Water Tribe animals. Why is that, how come there isn't an Air Nation one?"

"Several reasons Miss, first of all many Air Nation fauna are very important to the Air Nomads and killing them would lead to many upset people. Their animals are sacred to them. Second many live at the Air Temples and not many people go to the Air Temples, certainly not merchants, it is such a hassle for them. Now can I interest you in one?" He handed her a freshly skewered Kabob.

"I uhh," She looked at her pockets and frowned. "I don't have any Yuans on me."

"Oh I see…" The man gave a disappointed sigh and placed the Kabob back on the table for a moment before smiling brightly again. "Well I can tell you are new to New Republic City so how about I offer this as a commemoration of your visit?"

"That would be great! Are you sure I can have this?" She reached for the Korra Kabob.

"Of course! Next time you come by though mind bringing me some Yuans? Also, bring along some friends!"

Yuma smiled warmly. "I will do that, thank you Mister." Yuma bowed and she received a kind smile from the man before he started yelling off "Korra Kabobs! Korra Kabobs! Get your Korra Kabobs here! Republic's City's favorite dish!"

Yuma shared her Kabob with her friends, giving them each one slice while she ate the other two. Yuma appeared to be in some sort of market district now. There were people all around her buying gizmos, groceries, and other oddities. There were even some spirits walking around. Two bipedal ones, one looked like he was covered in a blue sheet with only two eyeholes cut out to show its glowing blue eyes while another looked more like a wolf.

They caused people to give a few sideways glances, but never looking directly at them. Was fear and resentment still in their hearts towards the spirits. The two spirits approached an elderly gentlewoman who smiled warmly at them and handed them a woven basket of herbs before walking away.

There certainly were a lot of different sights, smells, and sounds than her home. Was that a bad thing? Yuma shook her head. She wasn't quite sure yet.

Yuma came across a large, golden building that seemed to maybe be a theatre or something. She looked at the sign on the pathway towards the building. _Probending Building_. Wow, Probending, never before has Yuma seen a Probending match, but she always wanted to.

Yuma walked away and kept looking around. She wanted to remember everything while she was here. It wouldn't last long she knew. Though she wasn't much for big cities like this, well that was until she came here. It seemed like a lovely place to live.

She wandered into a park with a statue of Avatar Korra erected near two bridges and tree. Korra must have really been a great influence for all the people of Republic City. Yuma took a seat near the pond and watched the Koi fish swim about happily. Mányú and Xi Wang both gave loud, thunderous yawns before resting their heads on the soft grass and slowly dozing off to sleep.

The sound of the fish dancing in the cold water was relaxing and Yuma almost drifted off to sleep herself if she was not interrupted by a burly gentleman with a red beard and mustache and was wearing shirt with grease stains along with a gray cummerband that looked slightly worn out and torn and a simple trousers.

"Miss?"

"Huh what!?" Yuma said making a small gush of wind pass through under her raising her hair up. The man noticed that, but kept his calm expression.

"Oh I'm sorry to have surprised you, it is just I noticed how beautiful you looked and I had to come talk to you."

"Hah, is that suppose to be a pick-up line? Because I'm sure wolfbats could do better." She snickered.

"Sorry, I was just so stunned the moments I laid eyes on you that I couldn't think of anything to say except that you were beautiful."

Yuma wouldn't lie that actually made her face flush a bit. The man noticed.

"Oh uhh, this is embarrassing, but have you had anything to eat yet?"

The thought of more food made Yuma's mouth water a bit.

"Well I had a Korra Kabob earlier, but that was some time ago."

The man smiled brightly. "Well how about I take you out to dinner, what's your name?"

"You think we would introduce ourselves first," Yuma chuckled. "My name is Yuma Zei, you?"

"My name is Radburn Reddy," He took her hand and smiled. "Come on then!"

They walked through Republic City, both talking about their families and how ridiculous they were. Yuma didn't mention that she was an airbender, no one would suspect an airbender to be around anyway. Radburn took a turn down an alley, with Yuma followed, albeit a little….concerned.

"Where are we going?"

"To the place I told you about, this is a shortcut." Radburn Reddy said still guiding her through. Once they passed through the closed space they entered an open space in the alley way, but… There were several people there.

There was a van with young girls tied up and being tossed in. A few were awake and struggling while a few were passed out, laying unconscious on the floor or in the van. The men looked shady. Obviously. They were wearing blue and green shirts with small tattoo on each of them. One of the tattoo's was a man's neck while another one's was on his upper right deltoid. Each one of them were the same. 黎明 or Límíng or in other words, _Dawn. _

"Radburn! Got another one I see." Said a skinny, but tall man tossing a young lady into the van. He wiped the dust off his hands and walked toward Yuma who just glared at him.

"Yes, this one I think the Boss will be rather happy with don't you think?"

"I think–" A roar came from Mányú and Xi Wang who were standing next to all of them. "Oh! You brought some animals too! A bonus, the Boss will be even happier."

Yuma frowned and clicked her tongue twice. Xi Wang swiped her paw at the skinny man who jumped out of the way and fired a small shot from a mini tranquilizer gun. The effects were quick and before Xi Wang could even lift another paw he collapsed to the floor.

"Xi Wang!" Yuma shouted reaching down to her beloved Pygmy Puma, but Radburn grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Mányú would have reacted, but she too was struck by the sedating drug.

"Radburn, don't damage the merchandise to much. The Boss likes his Items damaged free until he gets his hands on them."

Radburn loosened his grip on Yuma, but didn't let go. Yuma cursed and gave a rapid thrust of her arm toward the man in front of her, sending him flying. While Radburn was momentarily shocked Yuma grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Thankfully he released her hair as she did that.

"You won't take–Ahh!" Yuma felt a sharp, acute pain at the back of her neck. She grabbed the small shot that was poking from her neck and pulled it out and stared at it for a moment. She looked behind her and saw two more men standing from where she entered, one of them was carrying a very small girl.

"You won't…." Yuma's vision began to get blurry and before she knew it. Blackness was all she saw.

Though Yuma was unconscious her spirit and mind were awake. She was back to the realm where she first met Vaatu and he was indeed standing–er hovering there waiting for her.

"It seems you have put herself in quite a bind Yuma Zei."

"How was I suppose to know that these men were about to kidnap me!?" Yuma yelled back. Vaatu chuckled.

"Their behavior is obvious, especially when they take you down a dark alley. Remember that."

"Er… Noted," Yuma gave a shy smile. "Where are they taking me?"

"I use your eyes and body to see what is going on in the world and it appears you are someplace...dark. There is an odd stench of chemicals and animal sounds coming from everywhere, but they aren't from animals I have heard."

"Maybe you just don't get out that much Vaatu." Yuma said. There was a pause. "Oh right, you were stuck in a tree for ten-thousand years… Sorry."

Vaatu didn't say anything for a moment. "There are people talking, hushed tones of women speaking and of course crying."

"Sounds like a lovely place to wake up to once I do."

"Indeed."

Yuma woke up a few minutes prior and was indeed greeted by a dark room, but there were a few candles lit on the walls so they could at least see each other. Many of the girls were crying and holding each other. Even the small girl from before was there, she was clinging to a stuffed winged lemur and her face was dried with tears and an occasional hiccup would escape from her mouth.

"Where are we?" Yuma asked, she tried to move her hands, but they were bound. "Great…"

"I don't know where we are, but wherever we are it can't be good. I've been hearing these weird cries further down."

Yuma nodded and said nothing for a long time till several men approached them. They were all wearing their green and blue outfits along with their portion of their tattoo showing.

"Alright come along you three." Said one of the men. One of them grabbed a woman who looking about twenty, then another one grabbed the very small girl. Another man came up to Yuma and smirked. It was Radburn.

"Well look at you, all primed and ready to go."

"If you call being bound and having little chance to escape then I suppose I'm primed and ready to go."

Radburn laughed and untied the rope, but grabbed her arm and guided her through the dark, and dank dungeon. As they walked further the lighting became better and they could finally see where they were going. They entered a large room with cages filled with animals and… something else. They looked like animals, but something seemed different about them.

All three of the girls were put into a large cage.

There was a man standing over a desk. He was prodding through the items on his desk and grabbed a syringe. The man looked over at us. He had medium dark brown hair and a clean shaven face. He appeared to be wearing a Water Tribe tailcoat and a single crescent moon shaped earring on his right ear.

"Right, so who would like to go first." The man said looking at all three of the girls. All of them were whimpering except for Yuma who just glared at him. "Oh, I like you." The man said looking straight at Yuma, but I think I will go with the youngest first."

One of the men from before opened the cage and grabbed the little girl, placing her a table and binding her neck, wrists, and ankles. She screamed and cried, though there wasn't much we could do. Well Yuma could attempt to escape, but she was curious what they were going to do.

"Alright thank you, now step away unless you want to get yourself attacked." The scientist said approaching the small girl. He scanned her body quickly and then injected whatever was in the syringe into the small girl.

It was unsure, to Yuma, if she screamed because of the shot or of something else entirely. The scientist took a step back and throwing the used syringe away. The girl continued to scream, louder and louder. The girls couldn't see what was happening, but the men could.

The little girl was changing. One of her hands turned into a paw with razor sharp claws, half of her face became feline and both of her eyes were narrowed and cat-like. A tail sprouted out of her as well as rows of sharp feline teeth. The little girl roared, it was a feeble roar, but a roar nonetheless.

"W-What just happened?!" Cried the woman next to Yuma.

"Not...sure." Yuma responded.

The Scientist unbound the girl, who was no longer a girl anymore but a Hybrid.

"Good, this one worked out nicely. The younger they are the more successful it is."

"Of course Manish." Said one of the men.

"You can take that one away then. I'm sure the Boss would like to see it and tame it." Manish said grabbing another syringe.

Radburn was the one who took the little girl Hybrid away from the room. The woman next to Yuma was even more frightened now. Yuma however, remained calm. Manish returned to the cage and stared at Yuma.

"Not scared?"

"Not really, I'm really just more intrigued than anything."

Manish raised an eyebrow. "Intrigued? In your situation?" He laughed which sounded like 'Kekekeke' for some reason. "Oh YOU really DO interest ME! What's your name… Actually, I'll have you answer that as soon as I finish with the injection."

Another man opened the cage and grabbed Yuma's arm, but Manish hissed and slapped the man. "Not that one you imbecil, the other one!"

The man gave a small frightened look towards Manish then did as he was told, grabbing the older lady and putting her on the same table. The exact thing happened to her. The screams the crying, the horror well to the woman's perspective.

"Hog monkeys… This one is a failure." Manish said with a small, hardly noticeable disappointed sigh.

"W-Well we still have the other girl Manish!"

"No we don't," He said tossing his syringe away. "This one is different, I think it would be better if we don't use her as a subject."

"B-But Manish."

"Unless you want to try I'd be happy to let you pick the fusion of your choice. I'm a very kind individual."

"No! Please no Manish!" Said the man and he quickly bolted out of the room faster than a leopard deer.

The other men remained silent, but gave each other uneasy glances. Manish then walked over to the cage and smiled at Yuma. "Sorry you had to see that, imbeciles these days."

Yuma giggled a little. "There are plenty of those." Manish smiled and used his pair of keys to unlock the door.

"Come on out."

"But Manish–" Manish glared at the man who spoke and he quickly shut his mouth.

Yuma smirked and exited the cage, stretching her arms while doing so.

"Now I would like to know your name."

"Yuma Zei, and you are Manish?"

"Yes, Manish Moon Varrick."

"Right Varrick? Like in Varrick Industries?"

"Yes my father's industry." Manish said.

"What's a Varrick doing here?"

"Well I got tired of it all. The expectations of being of Varrick and of course being around my family."

"What's wrong with your family?"

"Story for another day, come, I'm sure Lu King would want to meet you." Manish said and guided her out of the room and into a larger room that was lit up with bright green candles and there were Hyrbids everywhere. There was a single throne in the room at the very end of the room. There were two Hybrids standing by his throne, they looked like Armadillo lions. They growled when the duo approached, but man on the throne silenced them.

"Manish, what's going on? Who is this?"

"Can you at least be hospitable towards us. We might get the wrong idea." Manish said with a smug grin. The man couldn't help, but smile and laugh as well. The man stepped closer, letting Yuma get a better view of him.

He was tall and real burly with dark red hair. His face was marked with scars as were the other parts of his body that were exposed that Yuma could see. He wore a green cape and a fang necklace and earrings. Those were the noticeable things.

"This is Yuma, Yuma this is our boss Lu King."

"Lu King?" Yuma said in slight surprise. She had a feeling though. "I've heard of you, you kidnap girls and then they never return again. I can see why."

"Scared girly?" Lu King said with a wide grin.

"Not really." Lu King frowned. "I'm more interested." The smile returned.

"Interested? You are an oddball aren't you? Getting kidnapped and being brought to me and you aren't scared?"

"Nope, well your breath smells kind of bad. Had some garlic catgator recently?"

Lu King laughed. "Oh I like you! Manish how'd you find her?"

"She was brought to me along with two others who were turned. Well one turned the other perished."

"I see," Lu King stared at Yuma for a good while. "You realize that now you have seen what we do here that we can't allow you to escape."

"That would be obvious Lu King. If you did then many people would be coming after you. You wouldn't want that."

"Indeed. Manish!"

"Yes?"

"Take her to a guest room for now."

"We don't have any guest rooms Lu King."

"Then she can stay in someone's room."

"Right away." Manish said and gestured for Yuma to follow him to the living quarters. Manish took her to a room that was rather plain, but had two beds. Both looked like they haven't been used in quite some time.

"I thought you said you didn't have any guest rooms."

"We don't, this is my room."

"I have to sleep in the same room with you?"

"Have a problem with that?"

"No not really." Yuma said going to the left bed and laying on it.

"I'm hardly in my room anyway, I spend most of my time in the lab. Which is where I should be now for the next subjects. Make yourself at home, don't run away and if you are hungry the break room is down the hall we came in and take the third door on your right."

"Got it, thanks Manish." Yuma smiled. Manish returned that smiled and left.


	6. The Base Part 2

Yuma wasn't in the room for very long. Her stomach called out to her to go search for food so that is what she did. She followed Manish's instructions to the break room. It was a large room lit by green lanterns that lit of the room greatly. There were the same Hybrid's as before just sort of wandering around and some were eating. Though there were normal people there too, eating and socializing.

Yuma gave a keen smile before walking to where the food was and grabbed a plate and filled it with food. Mostly meat… Lots and lots of meat.

She then took her seat at the far side of the room at the same table as a young gentleman who was eyeing Yuma suspiciously.

Yuma remained quiet for a few bites of her food, hoping he would stop looking at her or at least ease up, but when he didn't she glared at him. "Is there a reason you keep staring at me like that?" The man blinked slightly shocked. "Oh, you must be looking at me because I'm gorgeous right? Well don't bother, the last person who tried to hit on me kidnapped me."

"That's how we usually capture young maidens." Radburn interrupted yelling from the opposite side of the room.

"Er, okay then. No I wasn't staring at you because I was infatuated with your beauty." The man smirked. "I'm more interested in what a girl is doing in _here_." He said, trying to conceal a smirk. "Normally when I girl is here they either end up dead or one of those." He said pointing to a Hybrid.

"Yeah, well that almost happened to me if you're curious."

"How did you get away?" The man spoke, a smile even more present on his face now.

"I didn't. Kinda. Manish let me go."

"That crack pot of a scientist? I'm sure Lu King was pissed."

"Actually no, Manish introduced me to Lu King and he said I could stay."

"He….Did?" The man blinked then quietly picked at his food. "How about that. An actual girl staying with us that isn't a Hybrid, soon to be Hybrid or dead."

Yuma smiled and went back to eating her food. The man she was talking to finished his food first and put the plate near the food then returned to the table, this time sitting across from Yuma.

"Yesh?" She said through a mouthful of cowpig steak.

"What's your name?"

"Yuma Zei."

"My name is Kane, nice to meet you Yuma. I hope you stay with us for awhile."

"I don't I have a choice at the moment." She said stuffing her face with food again.

"Hey Kane, I'm going to the training ground, you want to come with?" Spoke a man.

"Yeah! Thanks Rudo, I'll be right there," He turned to Yuma. "Well I should go, can't let my bending get reckless and weak."

"You are...a bender?"

"Of course! Most of us here are after all."

"What kind of bender?" Yuma asked, her eyes almost glowing.

"A firebender."

Yuma gasped. "Really! D-Do you mind if I come to the training ground with you?"

"Hah, I take it you are either an inexperienced firebender or a nonbender who enjoys a show." Kane said through a wide grin.

"You could say it is something like that."

Kane shrugged. "I see no problem with that. I'll walk with you to the training ground."

Yuma smiled, tossed her remaining food aside and went with Kane to the training ground. It was outside the underground base, but was inside a glass dome. Dummies were set up along with a obstacle course, and a sparring ring. There were quite a lot of people out there practicing and sparring. A lot of them were watching and cheering on the people in the sparring match.

"Cool place right?" Kane said, taking off his shirt.

"Yeah, I've never seen a place like this before. Oh and why are you taking your shirt off.. and your shoes?"

"Hmm? Oh, I think better when I have my shirt and shoes off, plus they get in the way of fighting so I just do without them." Kane said as he lined himself up with a dummy made out of stones.

Kane closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, then exhaled opening his eyes again. He punched forward a large burst of blue fire hitting the dummy. He then fired barrage after barrage of fire at it coming from his fists and his feet. The dummy didn't last long, it quickly cracked and crumbled to the floor in mere seconds.

"Wow…. That was amazing!" Yuma's eyes shined brightly and Kane gave a smug grin.

"I'm the best firebender here. Not everyone can have blue fire, it is the hottest and most dangerous fire after all!"

"That's amazing…" She looked at her hands then punched the air, attempting to make a stream of fire appear, but nothing happened. "I must not be doing this right."

Kane smiled at her. "Well, firebending is different from the other elements, but I'm sure every bender will say that about their own element. Though unlike the other elements the fire comes from within you rather than around you."

"Within me?"

"Yes, for some people it is their ambition that ignites their fire, or survival or even protection. Every firebender has their own reason for using their firebending and what ignites it."

"What ignites yours?"

"Hah, Perhaps I'll tell you some other time." He said messing with her hair a little.

"Ah! Don't touch my hair! I'm not a little girl you know! I just turned nineteen recently!"

"Nineteen? Well, you are still small compared to me. Anyway, try again. Feel the fire inside you, ignite it and release it through your body." Kane instructed releasing a burning blue fireball towards a young trainee who someone saved last minute.

"Feel the fire inside me…." Yuma did as Kane did before, before he used his firebending. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She fixated on the ground, keeping them steady.

"Don't put too much pressure on yourself and relax a little, you aren't earthbending."

Yuma gave a faint smile and relaxed her feet a little more. She gave one more deep breath before opening her eyes and aimed her fist forward and a small white flame procured from her fist hitting the stone dummy in front of her.

"Did I.. do it?" She said, momentarily stunned.

"It would seem so. White fire, that's new. Still rather weak though, but with training I'm sure you could master it easily."

"I… I actually did firebending. Firebending." Yuma stared at her hands with astonishment.

Kane raised an eyebrow. "Is it really all that surprising. I mean, you were a firebender."

"I-I did FIREBENDING!" Yuma shouted and lifted herself up with a huge gust of wind out of complete joy. Now it was Kane's moment to be stunned. Yuma gracefully landed back on the ground and smiled at Kane.

"You… Did you just airbend?" Kane asked, mouth slightly open and blinking a lot, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Oh, did I not mention that. Yeah I'm an airbender. Born an airbender."

"But you just firebended."

"Yes I did."

"How. Only the Avatar can use all four elements."

"That's true, only the Avatar can."

"But you're not the Avatar. I met him myself, he's a young earthbender, even younger than you."

"Yeah, I never met the new Avatar. I would like to though." Yuma hid a smirk and she could hear Vaatu giving a small chuckle.

"T-Then care to explain exactly how you airbended or firebended?"

"Hmm…" Yuma placed a her hand on her chin. "Well, if I told you I don't think you would believe me."

"Try me." Kane said staring intently at her.

"I am an Avatar."

"The Avatar...Wait, _AN _Avatar? You mean there is another one?"

"Yes, have you ever heard of Raava and Vaatu?"

"Of course, we've all heard the stories about the Spirits of Harmony and Chaos. The Spirit of Harmony resides within the Avatar."

Yuma just smiled, hoping Kane would catch on.

"Then Vaatu fused with a man named Unalaq at Harmonic Convergence."

"Yes, and since that day a new cycle of the Avatar was born, a Dark Avatar."

"A Dark Avatar!? But wait, Unalaq and Vaatu were defeated wouldn't that mean the Dark Avatar would have been reincarnated a lot sooner?"

Yuma nodded. "Yes, he would have, but Vaatu was defeated at Harmonic Convergence and had to, in a way, be reborn as well so it took time."

"If you had told me this before you did firebending I never would have believed you, but… you bending two elements is proof enough that you are in fact… an Avatar." Kane stood there saying nothing for a good long time, then he smiled. "That means you are going to do great things."

"Great things? I hope you don't mean helping people save their cats from trees or save a city from being flooded." Yuma laughed.

"No no, nothing like that. If you have Vaatu in you, then that means you will create Chaos and destruction….and I want to be part of it."

Yuma raised an eyebrow. "You want to be part of the Darkness and Chaos that I could possibly create?" A smile creeping onto her face.

"Yes, if you will have me of course. Feels odd asking such a small girl for permission."

"Stop calling me small and fine you can join my crew I guess. Well The past two Avatars had friends that traveled with them. Perhaps we can do that too!"

"Sounds good. I would be the firebender of course and you are the Avatar and the airbender" Yuma stared at him. "I mean the Dark Avatar."

"Good. Now we need an earthbender, a waterbender, and possibly a nonbender."

"That would make the team then."

"Wait…" Yuma's eyes went wide. "Oh damn! Where do they keep the majority of the animals kept!?"

"Er, in Manish's lab, why?"

Yuma ran out of the training ground and towards Manish's lab. "I'll tell you later!" She shouted before disappearing completely.

Manish's lab was almost at the complete opposite side of the base. She ran as fast as she could, to his lab. It pained her to say that she had completely forgot about her two best friends, Xi Wang and Mányu.

"N-No please stop!" Pleaded a faint voice. Yuma didn't recognize it, but she recognized the voice that followed.

"Stop struggling, it will only make it worse for you dear." It was Manish. Yuma peeked her head through the entryway and slowly entered.

"Y-You! You need to get out of here!" Screamed the girl, she had saw Yuma. Manish looked behind him and saw her too.

"Oh, you came back, are you attempting to stop me from doing my job?" Manish said, adjusting his glasses.

"No, of course not. I'm just looking for some animals."

Manish paused for a moment then smiled. "That's right. I heard that they brought an Eel Hound and a Pygmy Puma when they brought you, I take it that they are yours?"

"Yes! Are they safe? Where are they!?" Yuma practically yelling at him.

Manish didn't say anything, but just gestured to his right and she followed his instructions which took her to a small cage and a large cage next to each other and inside were her dear friends.

"Mányú! Xi Wang!" She cried out and the animals lifted their heads up and their eyes seemed to glow with the same excitement as hers. "Oh I'm so glad you are safe! I was so worried...Well, recently worried I kind of forgot about you Haha!" Yuma said rubbing the back of her head ashamed.

Xi Wang gave a low growl. "I know I know, I'm sorry." Yuma said. Manish came up behind her and looked at them.

"So these are yours. Lucky for you we didn't use them for subjects just yet, not that, that would change much, but it might make you feel better, just in case."

"Thanks, I think. Can you unlock the door?"

Manish nodded and did so. Both Mányú and Xi Wang jumped onto Yuma and began giving her their version of a hug.

"Thanks Manish, you don't mind if I take them do you?"

"What an odd question. They are yours aren't they?" Manish said with a quick smile then went back to the screaming woman.

"Well we are going to be living here awhile so I might as well show you two around and no trying to hurt anyone okay!" Yuma said. "Good."

Yuma showed her friends around the base, their temporary home until something came up. She also introduced them to Kane, who just stared at first, but then smirked.

"Oh I see, that's where you went. I've never actually seen an Eel hound." He placed his hand near the Mányú's face, then gently touched it. "Whoa, their skin is smooth and not slimy as some people say."

"They are also excellent swimmers. Fast on land on in water, the perfect travelling companion."

"Heh I guess so. Oh, Yuma, I had a question for you."

"Yes?"

"The Avatar learns the elements in certain order. The Avatar now is Earth so he is learned Fire, and now he's learning air and lastly he will learn water, but you seem to be learning it in the opposite order. You started off air and learned fire."

Yuma nodded. "It appears so. Another interesting fact about being a Dark Avatar, but first I must practice airbending and Master it. I know I'm pretty good, but I'm not like a Master good."

"Well you seem pretty good to me," Kane placed a finger under his chin. "I think I know someone who can help you with your airbending."

"Really? Who?"

"Her name is Sky, she picked it out herself. Anyway, she is a wandering Air Nomad and I heard rumors that she is in a town a little ways from here called Reavers Peak."

"That's great! She can teach me! Help me become a better Avatar."

"Problem is...We need Lu King's permission to leave, well you do."

"Oh...Hmm, that does seem like a problem. Well I'm going to ask him anyway, Kane will you come with me?"

"Sure, I mean no I mean….Ugh fine." He said hesitantly, putting his shoes and shirt back on.

Yuma, Kane, and her animal friends went to the Main Room where Lu King was. He was still surrounded by Hybrids, as usual. Yuma approached him and once again the Hybrid's howled, but they were silenced by Lu King.

"Oh what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?" He said with a wide grin.

"I have request."

"A request?"

"Yes, I would like to leave–"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Lu King shouted, almost shaking the whole chamber.

"To practice my airbending…" Yuma said finishing her statement.

"I can't have you leaving dear. Runs the risk of that you might give our location away."

"I have NO intentions to at all. I just need to get a Master for my airbending."

"I'm sure you can learn it all on your own." Lu King said.

"Lu King?" Kane said, now interrupting. "I would recommend letting Yuma go to get some training. I'll go with her."

"Kane? You realize what you are saying yes?"

Kane nodded quickly and looked at Yuma.

"Fine…" She said. "Watch this Lu King." Yuma aimed at the wall behind Lu King and fired a gust of wind at it.

"Well done, you can airbend I know that." Lu King said, clapping his hands together in a mocking manner.

"I'm not done." Yuma looked back at the wall, positioned her feet, took a deep breath and punched her fist forward, the ball of white fire coming out, a little stronger than before as it hit the wall.

Lu King blinked several times trying to figure out what just happened.

"You...used firebending." Lu King said.

"I said the same thing to. She's an Avatar. A Dark Avatar."

Lu King said nothing for a great moment, stroking chin, thinking about something.

"A Dark Avatar, I don't know how to…. comprehend that."

"I'm the second one in the cycle Lu King. The one before me was Unalaq, Avatar Korra's uncle."

"Yes, I heard about that. So, that whole process made a new line of Avatar." Lu King again didn't say anything for a good while. "Very well, you can go for training. I want a couple of my men with you at all times though."

"Look, I understand you are concerned about me running away, but with that many men in one place that might cause suspicion. Kane and I should just go. I shouldn't be gone for very long and I will come right back!"

Lu King was about to object, but shook his head and then nodded. "Fine, I want to see the extend of your training when you return."

"Thank you Lu King." She turned around and smiled at Kane. "Well then, what are we waiting for! I want to learn all the elements as fast as I can Kane! So I need to master Airbending now!"


	7. Airbending Training

A few of Lu King's men guided Kane and Yuma out of the base. They exited from an abandon building that had several tunnels underneath it. Not surprising that much. The man only walked with them till they reached the doorway then they just sort of turned around and walked back.

Yuma and her group walked toward the town of Reaver's Peak. It was just a small earth nation town that didn't look to rich in resources, but neither poor either. It appeared they had enough to make it by. The buildings were all made of stone, and rocks, as if they lived inside large boulders with windows, but that didn't stop them from appreciating aesthetic beauty.

Flowers were just as abundant as the people itself. Mostly Crag Lilies, brown flowers with white speckled spots on them that grew near the watery areas was what Reaver's Peak were famous for, at least, that is was Kane explained to Yuma as they walked past a small pond with a mass of them huddled around it.

Though Crag Lilies weren't the only one to grow in such a place. The normal flowers like Desert Roses, Thornepike, and Eagle-Eye Fleur grew there too. Either way, it was quite a beautiful place to visit and look at.

A deer frog, a frog that was about the size of about a young lamb and with antlers, approached a rather large green plant with a head that represented a large gaping mouth. The deer frog fired his tongue to the small antling that was in it and before it could retract the gaping mouth of the plant fired down at the frog, trapping it inside.

"Whoa!" Yuma said, with surprise, but with equal amusement too.

"Ah, the beautiful, but deadly Carnivorous Peach Plant."

"Carnivorous Peach Plant?" Yuma asked.

"Yeah, do you smell that," Kane gave a small whiff of the air. "Smells like peaches."

Yuma did the same. "Hey, you're right. I didn't notice that till now."

"That's how a Carnivorous Peach Plant catches it's prey. It draws them in with the smell of peaches then munches down on them like that poor animal there."

The deer frog was no longer twitching, the leg being the only part showing now, but it was slowly being slipped inside.

"That's so cool~" Yuma said with a small giggle. Kane couldn't help, but laugh slightly. "So do you guys come here often?"

"We have to, it's our usual place for food supplies." Kane explained.

"Makes sense, so where can we find this Air Nomad?"

"I heard she likes quiet, secluded places that appears very spiritual. I'm not to sure what kind of places are spiritual." Kane admitted.

"No worries, I can help with that." Yuma said cheerfully and walked into town. The people didn't seem to mind them as they came through, to the townspeople they were just some more tourists. Yuma was keeping a careful ear and eye out though, and finally she saw the person she was looking for.

There was a Firefly Spirit hovering over a group of young children, who appeared to be teasing the poor spirit.

She stomped over to the group of children and barked at them bitterly. "Hey you kids! Leave that Spirit alone!"

"Huh?" The group of kids looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Missy, why not make fun of it with us! They are funny looking and are weiiiirrrd~" Spoke one of the kids, giggling as he grabbed a rock and threw it at the Firefly Spirit.

Another kid grabbed a rock and was about to throw it when Yuma grabbed the child's arm and removed the rock. "You all should be ashamed of yourself! Tormenting a Spirit like that!"

"But it looks funny!" Several of children said in unison.

"Just because it looks funny doesn't mean you have a right to pick on it! What if that was you, would you want to be picked on like that?"

"My mother says that we will never look like that because we are better and smarter than them."

Yuma could feel her blood boiling just talking to the kind of parent would tell their child that Spirit's are lesser beings than them? What gives them the right? Yuma took a deep breath and looked at the children with calm eyes, though it was masking her deep anger at the moment.

"You're mom says that Spirits are lesser beings, why is that?"

"Because we are civilized and have structural homes and jobs while the Spirits live in trees, mud, and in other wild things. Plus we are more sophisticated!"

Yuma was slightly surprised to hear a big word come from a child's mouth. Didn't matter though.

"Spirits are not any more lesser than you and me, and if I had to pick, humans would have to be the lesser beings. We are nothing, but greedy people who care only for monetary value and don't give a–" She was about to swear, but caught herself. "We don't care about other beings other than our own and sometimes we don't even care about our own people."

The child stared up at her for a moment and then sighed. "Fine, we will stop. I'm telling my mom though." The other kids nodded and repeated what he said before running off.

"T-Thank you…" Spoke the Firefly Spirit. He was a bright yellowish-green spirit with two pairs of wings, small black eyes, and two pairs of hands and legs, they were more bug like, containing three fingers or claws.

"No problem, I was just doing what I believed was right. Humans have no right to be treating Spirits this way."

"You really think so?" Said the Firefly Spirit, his voice was rather childish.

"Yeah, I do. We should be getting along, not fighting. Korra didn't open the Spirit Portals for us to go to war again."

The Spirit smiled and nodded. "Y-You're right. Uh, my name is Buzco."

"Nice to meet you Buzco, my name is Yuma, these are my friends Mányú and Xi Wang, and of course my friend Kane!"

Kane just smiled and raised his hand up. Buzco smiled at each of them.

"Maybe you can help us Buzco,"

"Of course, what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for an Air Nomad named Sky, and I heard she was here and that her usual places are where there is a lot of Spiritual Energy. Do you happen to know where a place like that might be?"

Buzco made a buzzing sound… which Yuma presumed to be a laugh. "Of course! I wouldn't be much of a Spirit if I couldn't tell you that. Come with me, I will show you." The Firefly Spirit began flying towards the hill a little out of the city gates, not even two blocks. A path lead them up the hill and in the middle was a small pond and there was a woman with Airbending tattoos on her forehead. She was sitting in the middle of the pond, eyes closed and in a focused state.

"There she is," Buzco said and flew over towards the pond. Sky didn't move or even acknowledge the presence of the Spirit.

"What exactly is she doing?" Kane asked.

"Meditating, perhaps she is in the Spirit World." She said, but before Yuma could say another word a voice interrupted her.

"You are here to learn airbending?" Spoke the woman in the pond. She stared up at Yuma with her gray eyes, no present emotion on her face.

"Huh?"

"I will not repeat myself again, are you here to learn airbending?"

"Oh, yes, yes I am. My name is–"

"Yuma Zei, I know who you are."

Yuma gulped. "You do?"

"Yes, the Spirits told me that a young airbender would be coming by to learn airbending, they didn't tell me much else though," Sky said standing up. She was much taller than Kane and Yuma, probably almost six feet. "I won't deny the Spirits who told me about you, so I will teach you airbending while I am here, which isn't for long."

"Oh yes! Even for a little would just be wonderful! Thank you!" Yuma said jumping up in jubilation.

"Now is not the time to show excitement, once you've made progress then you can. Now, let's begin. Show me what you can do."

Yuma planted a smirk on her face and motioned her arm forward, sending a gust of wind towards Sky who just stared at Yuma and just moved the left side of her body to the side, dodging the attack. Yuma sent gusts of wind after wind after her, but Sky just literally moved like the wind. Sky jumped up in the air and brought the edges of her hand together and sent a burst of wind down on Yuma, though she did dodge it, Yuma swiped her leg across the ground, sending a air sweet at Sky who just landed, but Sky simply blocked it with another leg sweep, and before Yuma had time to reach Sky fired another blast of wind, knocking Yuma right off her feet and almost off the hill. She would have fallen if Kane didn't grab her hand.

"T-Thanks Kane…" Yuma said and got back on solid ground and looked at Sky who...didn't look to impressed with her performance.

"You call yourself an airbender? You don't move like one for starters, you move more like a rough earthbender that doesn't quite know her surroundings just yet.

"Well I haven't had much practice." Yuma said.

"Obviously, I would suggest going to an Air Temple and practicing, but I can see you wouldn't do to well there," Sky said, smiling now. "I will teach you what I know. First of all, feel the air around you, it will make you quick and nimble, plus there is a saying, _Flowing with the Wind_ I suggest doing that."

Sky moved around, it was like she was dancing and the wind around her danced as well. It was quite..beautiful. Even some of the Spirits were entranced. Then she stopped.

"That was beautiful, is that what airbending about? Swift, careful movements?"

"Yes, some of it. Though I have met a few airbenders that use a different style. I'm just showing you mine and you can manipulate it how you want to, then perhaps you can discover a new way to use the air around you."

"I'm ready to learn!"

"Good, because I won't let you rest till you mastered it."

Sky was a woman of her word. She wouldn't let Yuma rest until she mastered something about airbending, it being the natural movements, how to properly use an air scooter, which for some reason she enjoyed using.

Yuma was indeed getting better though, moving like the wind and dodging attacks swiftly, calmly, and cooly. It impressed Sky how quick she was learning.

"You are getting better Yuma. Much better than when you started training with me awhile ago." Sky said.

Yuma bowed to Sky. "I thank you for teaching me how to airbend Sky, it really was a major help."

Sky smiled at her. "No problem, I do hope I see you again sometime, but for now I must move on. I'm heading to the Eastern Air Temple so I have to go now." Sky whistled and an air bison descended from the sky a few moments later. Sky jumped onto the bisons back and looked back at Yuma. "Don't do anything too dangerous."

"No promises!" Yuma shouted at her happily. "Take care Sky!"

Sky nodded. "Yip Yip Cloud!" And then she was gone.

Yuma waited till she was a good distance away before firing barrage after barrage of air at the surroundings around her. Her airbending was much stronger now, much more controlled. "Excellent!"

"Well that was quite the training. I'm sort of glad I wasn't involved in it." Kane said, walking up the hill with Xi Wang by his side. Mányú was sleeping in the pond with some spirits.

"Indeed, but I think I've Mastered airbending, so next is fire, can you help me with that Kane?"

"Helping the Dark Avatar with Fire Bending? I would be most honored." Kane said with a smirk.

"Good! Because I need to Master all four elements, blah blah blah, and then I can have some fun!" She chuckled. "So let's head back to Lu King, I'm sure if we are gone any longer he might send a search party for us."

"Actually," Kane started. "They have been watching us this whole time."

"What? Really?"

"Really, we are quite good at hiding ourselves." He nodded over to a young peasant walking by, and the peasant looked up at the slightly. Yuma frowned and sent a gush of air down at the peasant knocking the hood off of him showing a familiar face of Radbury.

"Oh, it's you. How long have you been spying on us?"

Rad glanced at Kane then to Yuma. "Ever since you left, we couldn't have you spilling our secrets so Lu King made sure that you didn't….but you didn't. He is also wondering when you are coming back."

"Right now," Kane said. "So don't worry about it Radbury."

"Yeah, so we will see you back at the base." Yuma said and walked down the hill with her friends and back towards the abandoned building that lead to Lu King's base.

News had already spread that Yuma was the Dark Avatar. Some seemed to be gaping at her, while others stared at her with disbelief and wanted proof she was, in fact, the Dark Avatar. So she demonstrated by showing off her new and improved airbending…. but then a weaker and not yet mastered white flame. She certainly was the talk of the town–Er...base! Talk of the base for a good long while.

Since they arrived back, Yuma has been training with Kane for her firebending. She was picking it up rather quickly for someone who didn't know the basics of it. Though it was still weak and not as powerful as Kane's and she doubt it ever would be too, but that didn't stop her from trying.

It was about late afternoon, Kane was helping Yuma fire her fuel for a more powerful flame when Lu King approached them. Several Hybrids at his side. It was almost like prostitutes following a rich, greasy man… the similarities.

"Yuma, Kane." Lu King spoke, his voice rather serious.

Kane bowed, but Yuma didn't, she just stared at him. Lu King didn't seem to mind though.

"I want your opinion Yuma."

"My opinion? Oh, how low you must have fallen to come for my opinion." Yuma snickered.

"No, I believe you to be one of the smartest ones here–"

"What about Ma–"

"Besides Manish Moon Varrick...I need a..woman's perspective."

"Oh, haha well maybe if you didn't kill or turn every woman you encountered you could get their opinion to Lu King."

"Valued advice Yuma, doesn't mean I will value it," Lu King said with a small laugh. "Anyway, the increase of missing women have raised some suspicion I was hoping you knew of some ways to… catch them."

"Hah, you make it sound like some sort of prize, no matter. I think what you need is a girl to help in this, if girls are missing, then they won't suspect another girl kidnapping them."

"That is…..interesting, but the only girl that isn't a Hybrid or caged is–"

"Me! I know, it will give me some time to get out and get some fresh air! So what say you?" Yuma gave him a smug grin.

"Fine, fine, I can...allow this, but I don't want any trickery going on."

"Don't worry, I don't plan to...anytime soon." She said, whispering the last part only where Kane could hear and he just gave a smile in return.


	8. The Start

Kane and Yuma were going over the plans on how to acquire more women for Lu King. The firebender was explaining in clear detail each step for specific type of women. The weak women are more easier to convince, they just want someone to compliment them and perhaps get them food. When Kane mentioned that Yuma couldn't help, he looked away in shame, slight shame.

Though that wasn't the only event that was taking place. Ever since Yuma had returned from her training she has been getting more visitors, and the most frequent visitor was Lu King himself. First he would come with a few of his Hybrid's, Selin, was his favorite, she was a jaguar Hybrid. However, after a few days he started coming by himself to her room.

Lu King would ask questions about her personal life and when she found out she was the D. Avatar, or the Anti-Avatar he would sometimes called her. He seemed to cling to every word.

Yuma and Kane were dining hall with Radbury when Lu King entered with Selin. Radbury, which was what some of his friends called him instead of Radburn noticed him first and stopped laughing. Kane and Yuma followed afterwards as they say their boss approach their table and sat across from Yuma.

"Yuma, I have a small request." Lu King said sternly.

Kane and Radbury looked at each other curiously. Yuma blinked several times before taking one more bite of her cowpig steak.

"Did you hear me?" Lu King said, more impatiently than before.

"Oh I heard you, I just wanted another bite of this cowpig steak. I never knew meat could be so delicious and this is my favorite so far. Hey! Rolan! Another cow pig steak please!" She shouted to the cook.

"Coming right up Yuma!"

Yuma looked back at Lu King. "Now… You have a request? That's rather odd coming from you since you are the boss. I expected you to boss me around. 'Hey, Yuma I need you to do this blah blah blah~'" She said impersonating his voice which made Kane and another person laugh behind them. Radbury looked appalled at her comment and looked at Lu King, who just gave a faint smile to them.

"That is true. I could, but sometimes you get more frogflies with honey than vinegar yes?"

"Sometimes," Yuma replied. "So, what did you need boss?"

"I need you to come to my room tonight."

"Tonight?" She gave a quick look at Kane and frowned. "Sure, I can pop by your room tonight. How does nine sound? I should be free then."

"That sounds good, Selin, let's go." Lu King said, tugging at the collar on Selin's neck for her to move.

"Well that was weird…" Yuma said to Kane and Radbury who just nodded.

"Yuma!" Shouted the cook.

"Coming Rolan!" She shouted gleefully as she bolted up from her seat and glided over to the food counter and grabbed her steak then returned to her seat. "Ahh, I'm never going back to being vegetarian."

"Which reminds me, aren't Airbender's suppose to be vegetarians?" Radbury asked.

"Yes, they are, but I'm not. How could one not be without meat!?" She said, her mouth practically drooling.

Kane couldn't help but smile at her, but it was quickly followed by a frown. "I wonder what Lu King wants…"

"Well he has been acting weird lately.." Yuma said.

"Weird?" Radbury and Kane asked together.

"Yes, weird, but I'm sure it's nothing," She smiled at them and finished her steak. "Now! Let's go back to training Kane I think I can make a bigger fireball now! Since I have a full stomach!"

"Yes, because a full stomach is what fuels the Dark Avatar." Kane said jokingly, rising from his seat.

"Obviously! I mean it's like you don't even know me!" She teased back with a small giggle and headed out to the training yard with Kane.

Yuma and Kane tried till dusk, Kane was solely focused on helping Yuma master her Firebending, but he wasn't afraid to joke around with her and tease her. It bothered Yuma at first, but later on she started to play around as well as she started to train.

Several times, during Kane's training sessions with her Yuma would, similar to Kane, she would remove her shoes when she was fighting. She thought it helped greatly with her internal fire and passion to fight, of course that is what Kane told her and she was brainwashed into believing it.

Not before long the sun had disappeared and all that could be seen was white and blue fire in the darkness.

"Alright, let's call it a day now. I'm getting hungry again and Lu King wanted to talk to you about...something I guess."

Yuma nodded, although hesitantly. "Right, I'm not sure what, but I will soon enough."

"Do be careful. He is our King so he is very strong."

Yuma scoffed at him and posed. "Did you forget! I'm the Dark Avatar here! It will take more than a measly human king to stop me!" She snickered.

"Can't tell if you are joking or if you are being serious. Anyway, do be careful I'll meet you in the dining hall tomorrow morning." Kane put his clothes back on and left the training area.

Yuma walked the darkened halls of the base and made her way to Lu King's room which were guarded by three Hybrids, even Selin was outside on watch, that was unusual. She watched for a few moments until one of them yawned lazily and drifted back off to sleep, Selin however seemed to be watching her carefully. Yuma entered Lu King's room and glanced around, it really was a room fit for a King, if that King lived underground that is. Either way it was filled with gold and jewels from different nations, he even had a few Air Nation artifacts. The bed looked like it was imported, or stolen, from a wealthy fire nation citizen. The walls has paintings of different beautiful scenery from all around the world, and a few battlefields as well. Surprisingly there was a portrait of Fire Lord Sozin as well.

"Welcome to my room Yuma, come, make yourself comfortable." Lu King said, startling Yuma. She was to distracted by the room to directly notice her boss. She blushed slightly in embarrassment and bowed a little.

"With all due respect Lu King I'm rather tired and would like to head to my room so I would like to make this quick."

"But what is the rush young Yuma Zei? We have all night." Lu King said smiling and walked toward Yuma.

The D. Avatar frowned slightly took a small step back. "What are you talking about Lu King?"

"It has been a dreadfully long time since I have had a real women and YOU are a real women. Not like Selin." He pinned her up against the wall causing her to flinch and whimper a bit. "Now you… You seem like you would be more fun than Selin." He began to kiss her neck slowly.

"L-Lu King…" She said weakly attempting to push him away, but he grabbed her arms and pinned them in the wall.

"You will enjoy it, I may be a bit rough, but if you ask nicely, I will be a little gentle for you." He said before biting her lip drawing some blood.

Yuma squealed and breathed in a gasp of air released it three times its original force and sent Lu King flying across the room.

Lu King groaned in pain and glared at her before smiling. "Now that's better. A girl who likes it rough too!" He blocked the exit with a boulder and smiled. "I always get what I want, and what I want is you Yuma!"

Yuma looked fearfully at the boulder blocking her escape to Lu King. She didn't want to become this man's toy, or his puppet for him to use her as he wished.

"I was going to leave soon actually, but I guess I'll have to do that now." She made a small current of air under Lu King, making his cape flip over his face and while he was distracted she jumped up and sent a strong gust of wind down on him, but the King made a dome to protect himself.

"Leave? Oh no I can't let you leave-" He was cut off by Yuma knocking him down with a gust of wind.

"Oh, sorry, you were talking?" She snickered a bit.

"Why you- Fine, I'll teach you a lesson first then we can continue what we were planning."

Lu and Yuma exchanged blow after blow, Yuma having the advantage of swift movements, while King had the advantage of skill, room, and experience. After a few exchanged blows Lu pinned Yuma to the ground and chuckled as he walked over to her. His fiery beard was trickled with sweat and blood.

"Oh ho ho, nice try lass, but you are several years to inexperienced to be fighting me. Now will you be a good girl and give in?" He caressed her cheek gently.

"As if!" She bit his hand, drawing some blood.

"Tsk!" He slapped her and sank her deeper into the earth. "If you don't want to become worm food, you better pledge yourself to me."

"I will repeat what I said…" She took a deep breath and pushed him back with the wind. "AS IF!"

Lu King stood up and sunk her deeper into the earth, leaving just her upper half above the earth. "You really should have listened. For the Anti-Avatar you are pretty weak, guess that's saying something about you."

He kneeled down next to her and covered her mouth. "Now, give me a nod this time instead of trying to talk. Will you submit to me?"

She growled and shook her head.

"Shame…But perhaps a few moments underground will change your mind." He said and completely submerged her in the earth. "She will learn to obey me, Avatar or not."

Yuma was completely submerged into the earth, though she was surrounded by more muddy substance than just rock. Lu King seemed to have softened it for her so she wouldn't actually crush to death. How thoughtful. Yuma struggled to even move inside of it, she even had to hold her breath. _He-He can't really mean to kill me...Can he!?_ Yuma thought in a panicked state.

**_Yuma, you are risking yourself by being in this position._** Spoke Vaatu calmly

_You think I don't know that!? I can't move you know, and I'm slowly losing my air supply, but thank you so much for you concern oh Great Spirit of Chaosness…._

Vaatu chuckled a bit. **_Here, let me help you, Dark Avatar_.**

Just as he said that Yuma felt a spark of power course through her body and spirit. Her eyes glowed a bright red and her body relaxed before she moved the mud around her as well as the debris in it and shot herself up from the ground.

"What the-" Lu King was launched back through his wall, making a large opening from the large boulder.

_"**You have threatened the wrong person Lu King!**" _Spoke Vaatu and Yuma in unison as she aimed sharp rock projectiles at him. Lu King created a shield in front of him, but the projectiles pierced through it, shattering the shield and sending Lu King a few steps back. He was about to fire a boulder at Yuma when his legs refused to move. He looked down and saw the earth slowly sinking him down. **_"Now to show you what it feels like to suffocate by your own element Lu King!" _**

"Yuma!"

Yuma looked bitterly at the person calling her name and saw it was Kane and with several other people behind him looking terrified.

"Yuma, what are you doing?!"

_**"Lu King will suffer for what he did!"** _She began to slowly sink him into the ground, ignoring the burly man's cries, and pleads for help from his mean and to Yuma.

"So you are just going to kill him? Now I understand the Dark Avatar isn't about peace and love, but killing him right now wouldn't be a good idea."

Yuma stopped sinking Lu King and glared at Kane.

"Let's leave Yuma, just you and I, and we can find others to help you with your bending, but killing him right now wouldn't help. You might corrupt you to soon, and you are still young."

Yuma frowned a little and looked at Lu King. _**"You deserve to die, you filthy pig. I want to just crush the life right out of you, drain the air from your lungs, but…"** _Her eyes returned to normal and Lu King was released. "Now isn't the time."

Kane waited a moment before running up to Yuma and checking for injuries. "Are you alright? What happened exactly?"

"That creep wanted to...to… do stuff to me." Yuma said bitterly, trying her best not to cry.

"Do stuff–Oh, I see." Kane smiled and squeezed her hand a bit. "Don't worry, it is all over for now, how about we go grab a bite to eat and then we can decide from there?"

Yuma nodded without saying a word and followed Kane to the eating quarters.

The rest of the group looked at Lu King before going back to what they were doing before.

Yuma and Kane ate in silence for what felt like eternity, Yuma wasn't going to say anything either till Kane spoke up.

"So we leave in a few hours then?" Kane asked finishing up his saber tooth moose kabob.

"Tonight?" Yuma asked looking up at him.

"Yes, tonight, we were planning to leave anyway weren't we? So why not now?"

"Well, I suppose we could, but where would we go?"

"That's simple, we just travel. There's a village not far from the last place we went. We can stop there for a bit, rest up, stock up and head out to explore and help you get a better handle on your elements. After all, you still need an earthbending teacher as well as a waterbending teacher."

"Well I still haven't completely mastered fire yet–"

"That's where I come in, I am coming with you after all."

Yuma smiled at him. "Thank you Kane, that means a lot, but I am curious."

"Hmm?" Kane took a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"What do you gain from it? Why travel with me? I'm just an inexperienced Dark Avatar who can barely hold a flame."

The firebender laughed, nearly choking on the potatoes. "Ugh, no-no… I do gain something from it, but mainly I wish to help you accomplish what you want to do."

Yuma raised an eyebrow followed by a frown. "What I want to do? I don't even know what I want to do."

"Maybe not right at this moment, but you will. Perhaps not right at this moment, but you will Yuma Zei."

She chuckled. "When you say my last name like that is makes it sound serious. Are we having a serious conversation Kane Hona."

"Then we must be," He chuckled and finished up the last of his potatoes. "But seriously, we should leaving go get your critters and whatever else you wish to bring with you."

"So you are saying I can steal?"

"I never said you couldn't," Kane smirked and stood up, stealing some of her food before walking away. "Oh, meet me near the Pens."

Yuma gathered all she could from the Dining Area, packed some old clothes some of the men wore, it smelled like old socks and Radburn's armpit, but if she could wash them, they would be able to get some use out of it. Lastly, she called her companions and they quickly came running to her without a moment's delay. "Alright you two, we are leaving now, so I do hope you two are ready for a long trip!"

Xi Wang and Mányú stayed near Yuma as she headed to the Pens, when she walked by she noticed that a few more young girls had arrived and were sobbing, others were simply trying to break free. She also noticed Manish trying to turn the girl into a Hybrid again, it appeared that was all he seemed to do.

Manish slightly glanced over at them, ignoring the pleading cries of the young girl strapped on the table. "Leaving so soon?" He asked and injected the girl who continued to write and scream.

"Yes, I believed it was time for me to go anyway," Yuma said and looked at the girls staring at her with sorrow. "What about you? Going to stay here and keep doing the same experiments for Lu King?"

"For a time… Then I shall leave."

"Why not leave with us!" Yuma suggested with a bright smile.

Manish raised an eyebrow then snorted. "Hah, I don't think so. As much as I do love travelling and discovering new ideas and places, leaving with you, right now, would be suicide and I do not having dying on my lesson plan for the next several years."

Yuma felt the rejection on her heart and looked away in embarrassment. "Well that was hurtful."

"As was my intention. If you get hurt by such a comment then you are not ready for your task young Anti-Avatar. I was hoping for some backlash, maybe a threat or two, but you just gave such a subdued response that it is almost despairing."

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better either." Yuma retorted.

"Well I am not trying to, I want you to bite back with some vigor instead of being some so servile about it," Manish said calmly, though his words felt like ice. "Maybe when you have grown then I might take you seriously, for now I think I'll stay here for a bit and….as some say, do my own thing," He returned his attention back to the experiment and quickly cursed. "Another failure…"

Yuma and the others followed her, Kane mostly trying to cheer her up about what Manish had said, but Yuma didn't really want to be cheered up at the moment. Yuma wanted to get out, and get out she was going to get out and she was determined to do it.

"You know, it surprises me that after I attacked your boss–"

"He's not my boss anymore," Kane interrupted, but gave her a reassuring, but sarcastic smile. "Though you are not my boss either, we are partners. Alright?"

Yuma smiled and nodded. "Right, partners…"

"Anyway, you were saying?" They kept walking towards the exit, Mányú and Xi watching the path behind them.

"Oh, right, well I'm surprised Lu King has not attacked us yet, or at least sicced his Hybrids on us."

"You think he would, though I think he might be to afraid of you at the moment to….directly attack us," Kane pointed out and looked to his left. "Let's just keep going alright? The entrance is there then after this we will begin our travels."

"HALT!" Several of Lu King's men, including Radburn approached them. "Yuma, you have attacked Lu King, don't you know what that means?" His voice seemed to tremble in trepidation, was it fear of Yuma that caused him to shake or was it the thought of being punished by his leader that caused him great discomfort, Yuma wasn't sure.

"Let me think, that I can go free now?" She said sarcastically.

Radburn frowned a bit. "N-No, that means we have to punish you for assaulting our King."

"Yes, your King, he acts all high and mighty doesn't he? Well I don't have any intention of staying here, my apologies Rad, but I want to leave–I need to leave. How can I get stronger as an Avatar if I stay here all day in a underground base full of sweaty men who, more or less, don't stand a chance against me."

Several of the men with Radburn prepared to attack, taking of the stance of their element. Radburn on the other hand just stared at Yuma in shock and a mix of fear.

"You've made the wrong enemy Yuma, but...I know we can not stop you," He gave a small sigh. "You can go, I value my life and my hair, so I will let you go."

Yuma smiled. "Thank you Radburn."

"For the Dark Avatar you are quite polite, not sure if you are suppose to be….. but I suppose Avatar Korra and Kyoshi were short on manners as well," Radburn shrugged. "However, if I see you again I will not hesitate to strike."

"I would hope not, it would be a rather dejected and dismal fight by my opinion," She gave a small smirk which caused Radburn to flush a deep red. "Do get stronger until we meet, I rather have a nice challenge."

"I promise you, you will." Radburn said with a new fiery spirit.

Yuma nodded and motioned for Kane, Xi Wang, and Mányú to follow her to the exit.

The fresh of breath air was refreshing to all of them, especially the animals. They found the closest patch of grass and began rolling around in it then immediately began searching for water.

"So our adventure begins now. I will continue help you with your Firebending and we need to find you someone who can teach you Earthbending."

"Have anyone specific in mind?" She asked as she rummaged through her snack satchel and grabbed a small slice of bread.

"I do not, but if we travel I am sure that we will come across someone sooner or later that is willing to help the Dark Avatar learn Earthbending."

"Well we could always force them," She said nonchalantly. "Actually….Let's not do that, let's find someone willing." She said and scarfed down the rest of the bread.

Kane nodded and looked up at the moon. "I forgot how late it was...It's probably after midnight."

"You think so? Well...How about we go to that village we went to before, what was it called?"

"Reaver's Peak, and that sounds like a good idea." Kane and Yuma smiled at each other before heading down to Reaver's Peak.

"Is that her?" Spoke a young cat spirit.

"That's the one...The one who holds Vaatu." Spoke a spirit that looked like a mixture of a monkey and an elephant, it also had short stubby wings.

"The one who will rattle this world…" Spoke the elder of the three spirits, it was an monkey spirit with two tails, spines on its back, and a long oaken staff. "Yuma Zei, the Dark Avatar…. How I would much like to have the pleasure to meet this one."


End file.
